R&D BFF
by Mrs.Rafe McCawley
Summary: Ok, not my best fic. I got bord with it but like one person wanter me to contiue so. Sequal to Nothing can come between Them. PLEASE REVIEW!


R&D BFF

**Author's Notes**: This is a follow up to And Nothing Come Between Them. Please read & review that and this one. I get like NO reviews! Sorry to my very few "fans" but it took my a while to post this. Sorry the title is confusing, I hate titles but if you don't have a good one no body will read it. The title means **R**afe **& D**anny **B**est **F**riends **F**orever. Once again Please review! If you really hate it you can flame cuse sometimes flaming is fun. Once again please excuse my spelling and grammar. Makes me wonder how I aced English. I LOVE TO FLY so this story is more focused on their (and my) obsession with flying.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I own nothing. Except Lara.  
  


"Member when we were kids," Rafe McCawley asked his best friend Danny Walker as he spotted the tree where they had carved the letters R&D BFF with Danny's dad's pocket knife to show they would always be friends. "And we carved the letters R&D BFF in that tree?"

"Well, yeah." Danny said as if it were a stupid question. They were now 18 and still best friends. He took a long drag on his cigaret. They were at their favorite hangout, the bank by the creek. Rafe was up in a tree looking upside down at the creek and Danny was lying on the grass looking at the sky. "Hay, why did you get so upset the other night when we were talking about the future?" 

"Idunno? Why think about the future when you don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow or today." He said sitting up and shrugging. 

"Oh, I know what's gonna happen tomorrow. We have that book report due." He said also sitting up. His overalls slumming over his shoulders. He looked at Rafe he had on really old jeans and a white t-shirt. But Danny was really looking at the look on his face. It was like a worried, panicked, and awfuled look on a pale face. 

"Oh shi- oh no!" Rafe yelled running down the dirt road forgetting his tennis shoes. 

"You go ahead!" He said yelling at him. "Ill stay here!" He lied back down just to here the voice behind him.

"Oh Danny Boy!" The young voice sang after him. He stood up looking interrupted from his deep thought. The voice was non other that Lara Affleck, the one and only. "Ware is Mr. McCawey Danny Boy!"

"Forgot about his book report. I guess he also forgot he doesn't know how to read. He just ran off. Why do kneed him?" She asked as they both sat down and started a new cigaret.

"Nothing, he just said he- you know looked really good yesterday. I just wanted to see him." There was a long pause. "You wanna take me flying since he is gone right now?" 

"Well sure." He was about to say something else when she just suddenly said:

"I think I love him Danny." Danny looked shocked then Rafe stepped from behind a tree.

"I uh, forgot my shoes." Rafe said pointing at his old red seekers. Lara ran off almost in tears.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(I don't know the name of these planes so I made them up.) 

"I prefer B-12s." Rafe said cleaning the rudder in his old shirt & jeans. He looked for Danny who was popping the top of a beer on a bail of hay.

"Im a zero man myself." He answered starting to polish the McCawley Crop Dusting sign on the edge on the bright red B-8 single engine plane. 

"I hope we fly um' in the Air Force."

"You think we'll get in?" Danny asked referring to the letters they sent in to the AF last week.

"Corse we will. I am the best piolet ever." He said proudly pointing to himself with his finger.

"Yeah?" He said throwing a cloth at him and Rafe dodging to miss it. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Rafe asked starting to wax the plane. Before he knew it the propeller was going and starting to move. He jumped in the back and the best friends started to fly. Just as Rafe looked down he saw:

"Hay Danny! Look Herb the mail man. He's giving us a thumbs up. Danny, were in!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "That's the stuff I remember." Rafe whispered to quietly to nobody. It was a long plane ride from China to Pearl Harbor. Rafe had to think about something why not his best friend. Well his old best friend. 

############################################################################################################################################################

**Author's Notes**: Ok, the story got kind of boring so I hurried it up a bit. I am working on a humor section thingie. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
